Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End/Deleted scenes
A gallery of images from the deleted/extended scenes from At World's End. Official These images are from the deleted/extended scenes that appear on the DVD pack. A Pox on Us All Image:PoxOnUsAll1.jpg|"The Court has not met in my lifetime. Image:PoxOnUsAll2.jpg|"Nor mine." Image:PoxOnUsAll3.jpg|"And when last it did, my father told me it ended...badly." Image:Barbsandsaofeng.jpg|"Aye. The time before that, it produced the Code, which has served us well." Image:Barbsandsaofeng2.jpg|"And it was the very first meeting which gave us no less than rule of the sea herself, didn't it? And now that rule is being challenged." Image:PoxOnUsAll4.jpg| Image:PoxOnUsAll5.jpg|"...The East India Trading Company." Image:PoxonUsAll6.jpg|"Aye, Lord Cutler Beckett. He's a pox on us all." Grammatically Incorrect Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect1.jpg|"I admit, this wasn't how I expected to be treated." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect2.jpg|"No other treatment would be worthy of you..." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect3.jpg|"...Calypso." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect4.jpg|"Excuse me?" Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect5.jpg|"Not a name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect6.jpg|"But it is what we call you." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect7.jpg|"We being who?" Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect8.jpg|"Whom." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect9.jpg|"We are the Brethren Court and our predecessors who imprisoned you in this form." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect10.jpg|"...Whom. Who." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect11.jpg|"You are right." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect12.jpg|"Goddess." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect13.jpg|"You confirm it." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect14.jpg|"Confirm what? You've told me nothing." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect15.jpg|"The Brethren Court. Not I." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect16.jpg|"The First Brethren Court who—whom—" Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect17.jpg|"Whose decision I would have opposed!" Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect18.jpg|"They bound you to human form..." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect19.jpg|"...so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not—" Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect20.jpg|"To me." Her Image:Her1.jpg| Image:Her2.jpg| Image:Her3.jpg|"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Image:Her4.jpg| Image:Her5.jpg|"You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates." Image:Her6.jpg|"And here they are. Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward." Image:Her7.jpg|"And what reward does such chicanery fetch these days?" Image:Her8.jpg| Image:Her9.jpg|"...Her." Image:Her10.jpg| Image:Her11.jpg| Image:Her12.jpg|"And even if it was my plan, and I'm not admitting to anything..." Image:Her13.jpg|"...there's not a tinker's chance of it coming up anymore." Image:Her14.jpg|"...Is there?" Image:Her15.jpg| Image:Her16.jpg| Image:Her17.jpg|"There never was." Image:Her18.jpg|"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied!" Image:Her19.jpg|"One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman—as a start!" Image:Her20.jpg| Honest Streak Image:Andsoweshallgotowar.jpg|"And so, we shall go to war!" Image:Chevallecheer.jpg| Image:Chingjocardvillanueva.jpg| Image:Jackturningtoteague.jpg| Image:HonestStreak1.jpg|"There's more beneath the watermark here than what meets the eye. Mm?" Image:HonestStreak2.jpg|"You used to have an honest streak. Let a man know where he stood with you, but I can't figure this at all." Image:HonestStreak3.jpg|"Where did that honest streak end me up? Dead." Image:HonestStreak4.jpg|"Never do that again, mate." Image:HonestStreak5.jpg|"Jack." Image:HonestStreak6.jpg|"Mr. Gibbs, you have a ship to ready for battle, do you not?" Image:HonestStreak7.jpg|"Aye, aye, cap'n." Image:HonestStreak8.jpg| Image:Teaguestaringatjack.jpg| Image:Jackwhat.jpg|"What?" I Miss Him Already Image:Wishusluckboys.jpg|"Wish us luck, boys, we'll need it." Image:Hallucinationswatchingjack.jpg| Image:Imisshimalaready.jpg|"I miss him already." Image:Heisquitecharming.jpg|"He is quite charming, isn't he?" Image:Nobodymove.jpg|"Nobody move!" Image:Idroppedmebrain.jpg|"...I dropped me brain." Image:MissHimAlready1.jpg| Image:MissHimAlready2.jpg| Image:MissHimAlready3.jpg| Image:MissHimAlready4.jpg| It's a Two-Part Plan Image:FDcreweitcarrival.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan1.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan2.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan3.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan4.jpg|"Ooh. Now, it's not all that bad. All she needs is a spot of elbow grease." Image:TwoPartPlan5.jpg|"We set the grease on fire." Image:TwoPartPlan6.jpg|"And get away as quick as we can." Image:TwoPartPlan7.jpg|"It's a two-part plan." Image:TwoPartPlan8.jpg|"That's how you know it's a good one." Image:Norringtonsteadymen.jpg|"Steady, men." Image:DJseeschest.jpg| Image:EITCsoldiersholdingDMC.jpg| Image:DJgoallofyou.jpg|"Go! All of you! And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!" Image:LBCsorrytohearthat.jpg|"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Because I will." Image:LBCandcrew.jpg| Image:LBCdirectedbythecompany.jpg|"Because it seems to be the only way that this ship do as directed by the Company." Image:DJdutchmansailsascommanded.jpg|"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands." Image:LBCcaptainsailsitascommanded.jpg|"And its captain is to sail it as commanded!" Image:Nolongeryourworldjones.jpg|"This is no longer your world, Jones." Image:LBCimmaterial.jpg|"The immaterial has become...immaterial." Image:LBCkillyourpet.jpg|"I would've thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet." Image:DJangryatLBC.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan9.jpg|"Did you give those ships opportunity to surrender?" Image:TwoPartPlan10.jpg|"We let them see us. Methinks that opportunity enough." Image:TwoPartPlan11.jpg|"My daughter could've been on any one of them! That alone should've been cause for restraint!" Image:LBCprisonerstointerrogate.jpg|"We need prisoners to interrogate. Which tends to work best when they're alive." Image:TwoPartPlan12.jpg|"I am exterminating pirates, as directed by the Company!" Image:TwoPartPlan13.jpg|"And your daughter is dead." Image:TwoPartPlan14.jpg|"Pulled under with the Black Pearl by my pet. Did Lord Beckett not tell you that?" Image:TwoPartPlan15.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan16.jpg| It's Just Good Business Image:JustGoodBusiness1.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness2.jpg|"Remarkable. The last I saw of that ship, she was on fire." Image:JustGoodBusiness3.jpg|"A blackened hull sinking beneath the waves." Image:JustGoodBusiness4.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness5.jpg|"We had a deal, Jack." Image:JustGoodBusiness6.jpg|"I contracted you to deliver cargo on my behalf." Image:JustGoodBusiness7.jpg|"You chose to liberate it." Image:JustGoodBusiness8.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness9.jpg|"People aren't cargo, mate." Image:JustGoodBusiness2.jpg|"And you incurred a heavy debt to raise her up again, didn't you?" Image:JustGoodBusiness10.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness11.jpg|"It's not here, Jack." Image:JustGoodBusiness12.jpg|"What? What isn't?" Image:JustGoodBusiness13.jpg|"The heart of Davy Jones." Image:JustGoodBusiness14.jpg|"It's safely aboard the Dutchman..." Image:JustGoodBusiness15.jpg|"...and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain." Image:JustGoodBusiness16.jpg|"By my reckoning, that account has been settled." Image:JustGoodBusiness17.jpg|"By your death?" Image:JustGoodBusiness18.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness19.jpg|"And yet, here you are." Image:Jack posing.jpg|"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Image:JustGoodBusiness20.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness21.jpg|"Your good deed cost me, Jack." Image:JustGoodBusiness22.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness23.jpg|"And you have spared me any possibilty of ending up as anything other than what I am." Image:JustGoodBusiness24.jpg|"And for that, I truly thank you." Image:JustGoodBusiness25.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness26.jpg|"Will someone be in soon to draw you a bath?" Image:JustGoodBusiness27.jpg|"Be so nice if all of us could be on holiday year-round." Image:JustGoodBusiness28.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness29.jpg|"But someone must ensure that the world turns properly." Image:JustGoodBusiness30.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness31.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness32.jpg|"People are what they love, Jack." Image:JustGoodBusiness33.jpg|"And what they love...is cargo." Image:JustGoodBusiness34.jpg|"They love spices, and linens, and silks..." Image:JustGoodBusiness35.jpg|"...and plantains." Image:JustGoodBusiness36.jpg|"And as long as it is delivered on time and in sufficient supply..." Image:JustGoodBusiness37.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness38.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness39.jpg|"...then they are content to do nothing more than figures on a ledger." Image:JustGoodBusiness40.jpg|"Peanut." Image:JustGoodBusiness41.jpg|"You're a clever man, Jack. You know I'm right." Image:JustGoodBusiness42.jpg|"If you're offering me a seat on the Board, I'm not even depraved enough nor drunk enough to accept." Image:JustGoodBusiness43.jpg|"Or then, perhaps you consider an alternative arrangement." Image:JustGoodBusiness44.jpg|"One that requires absolutely nothing from you but information." Image:JustGoodBusiness45.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness46.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness47.jpg|"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt." Image:JustGoodBusiness48.jpg|"In exchange for fair compensation..." Image:JustGoodBusiness49.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness50.jpg|"Square my debt with Jones..." Image:JustGoodBusiness51.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness52.jpg|"...guarantee my freedom?" Image:JustGoodBusiness53.png|"Of course." Image:JustGoodBusiness54.jpg|"It's just good business." Image:JustGoodBusiness55.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness56.jpg|"Were I...in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Image:JustGoodBusiness57.jpg|"Everything." Image:JustGoodBusiness58.jpg|"Where are they meeting?" Image:JustGoodBusiness59.jpg|"Who are the Pirate Lords?" Image:JustGoodBusiness60.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness61.jpg|"What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Image:JustGoodBusiness62.jpg|"I think I prefer to maintain my monopoly on those answers. Just good business, you know?" Image:JustGoodBusiness63.jpg|"You haven't changed. Enjoy the gallows." Image:JustGoodBusiness64.jpg|"I've been." Image:JustGoodBusiness65.jpg|"Once you've taken in the view, there's not much else to it." Image:JustGoodBusiness66.jpg|"Now, far be it for me to give advice to you." Image:JustGoodBusiness67.jpg|"But if I were me and you were you, we'd each have the same lack of trust in the other." Image:JustGoodBusiness68.jpg|"Imagine you're me." Image:JustGoodBusiness69.jpg|"You being me would propose than rather than you telling me, being you, where the Brethren Court is meeting, you'd lead me there instead." Image:JustGoodBusiness70.jpg|"Whereupon, you could serve up to me the Pirate Lords..." Image:JustGoodBusiness71.jpg|"...the nine pieces of eight, and the whole of the Brethren Court on a silver platter." Image:JustGoodBusiness72.jpg|"And you being me, I would likely accept such an offer if I were you." Image:JustGoodBusiness73.jpg|"Savvy?" Image:JustGoodBusiness74.jpg|"On a silver platter." Image:JustGoodBusiness75.jpg|"With a frilly linen napkin and a spicy banana on the side." Image:JustGoodBusiness76.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness77.jpg| Choices Image:Choices1.jpg|"I'm losing her, Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth." Image:Choices2.jpg|"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain." Image:Choices3.jpg|"But if I may offer an exceedingly simple solution..." Image:Choices4.jpg|"...Don't save your father." Image:Choices5.jpg| Image:Choices6.jpg|"...I have to." Image:Choices7.jpg|"I can't turn my back on him." Image:Choices8.jpg|"'Can't' is a matter of fact." Image:Choices9.jpg|"You can if you want, but you won't." Image:Choices10.jpg|"That makes you the matter of choice." Image:Choices11.jpg|"It's what life is, boyo. Choices." Image:Choices12.jpg|"Out of all the things you can do..." Image:Choices13.jpg|"...What will you do?" Image:Jack_Will_P3.jpg|"Now, if I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket..." Image:Choices14.jpg|"...avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts." Image:Choices15.jpg| Image:Choices16.jpg|"Let someone else dispatch Jones." Swann Song Image:Soldat pointez vos baionettes.jpg|"Charge your bayonets!" Image:SwannSong1.jpg| Image:SwannSong2.jpg| Image:SwannSong3.jpg|"Governor!" Image:NorringtonandSwann3.jpg| Image:SwannSong4.jpg| Image:SwannSong5.jpg|"It's true? She's dead? Elizabeth's dead?" Image:SwannSong6.jpg| Image:SwannSong7.jpg|"Withdraw, Corporal." Image:SwannSong8.jpg|"Leave!" Image:NorringtonandSwann2.jpg| Image:SwannSong9.jpg|"Let him go." Image:SwannSong10.jpg|"Stay back! I will kill you!" Image:SwannSong11.jpg|"And are you prepared for what comes after? When I carved that traitorous vessel from my body, I cast upon it a terrible geis." Image:SwannSong12.jpg|"If you stab my heart, yours must take its place." Image:Swannbayonetatheart.jpg| Image:SwannSong13.jpg| Image:SwannSong14.jpg|"The crew are not bound to me. They are bound to the Dutchman." Image:SwannSong15.jpg|"And the Dutchman must have a captain. Will ye serve?" Image:SwannSong16.jpg|"No. No." Image:Swannbayonetatheart2.jpg| Image:SwannSong17.jpg|"Governor!" Image:MercerBeckettFDCabin.jpg|"Your daughter is still alive." Image:SwannSong18.jpg|"...What?" Image:SwannSong19.jpg|"I saw her myself, in Singapore." Image:SwannSong20.jpg|"Ha...no...you're all liars." Image:SwannSong21.jpg|"No. Jones...is merely cruel. I am perhalps guilty for the sin of omission. For which I apologize." Image:NorringtonandSwann.jpg|"Governor." Image:SwannSong22.jpg| Image:SwannSong23.jpg|"There is still hope." Image:SwannSong24.jpg|"Please." Image:SwannSong25.jpg| Image:SwannSong26.jpg| Image:SwannSong27.jpg|"Our association has ended." Image:SwannSong28.jpg|"You're dismissed, Captain." Image:SwannSong29.jpg| Image:SwannSong30.jpg|"Thank you, Admiral." Image:SwannSong31.jpg| Image:SwannSong32.jpg| Image:SwannSong33.jpg|"He's a sly one, that Jones." Image:MercerBeckettFDCabin2.jpg|"Who's going to kill him? If they know they'll be killing?" Image:Beckettlookinginsidechest.jpg|"I can order Admiral Norrington's silence. He'll obey; it's what he does." Image:SwannSong34.jpg|"And the governor?" Image:SwannSong35.jpg|"Yes. Well, every man should have a secret..." Image:SwannSong36.jpg|"...he carries with him to his grave." Image:Beckettclosingchest.jpg| The Thing You Want Most Image:ThingYouWantMost1.jpg|"You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both." Image:ThingYouWantMost2.jpg|"And Turner. Especially Turner." Image:ThingYouWantMost3.jpg|"And if he were twins, you can have all three of them." Image:ThingYouWantMost4.jpg|"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Image:ThingYouWantMost5.jpg|"What interest is she to you?" Image:ThingYouWantMost6.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost7.jpg|"The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?" Image:ThingYouWantMost8.jpg|"Jack." Image:ThingYouWantMost9.jpg|"I've just recalled." Image:ThingYouWantMost10.jpg|"I've got this wonderful compass that points to whatever I want." Image:ThingYouWantMost11.jpg|"So for what do I need you?" Image:ThingYouWantMost12.jpg|"Points to the thing you want most. And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?" Image:ThingYouWantMost13.jpg|"Then what is, Jack?" Image:ThingYouWantMost14.jpg|"Me!" Image:ThingYouWantMost15.jpg|"Dead." Image:Beckettcompass.jpg| Image:Beckettcompass2.jpg| Image:Beckettcompass3.jpg| Image:Beckettcompass4.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost16.jpg|"Damn." Image:ThingYouWantMost17.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost18.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost19.jpg|"Although, it occurs, if I got what I wanted most..." Image:ThingYouWantMost20.jpg|"...then wouldn't I wanted second-most, become the thing I wanted most?" Unofficial These are scenes that never made it in the film. They appear particularly in moments from trailers or featurettes. Image:Beckett with his fleet.png| Category:Galleries